The 'Date'
by dcuniversefp
Summary: Cassie makes up a fake story that Tim and her will have a date, to Conner, and Conner gets very depressed about their 'date'.


{Metropolis, at 7 am sharp}

Conner does his daily patrol in Metropolis City, he soars from the sky flying around the enormous city, while he keeps flying through Metropolis he sees a girl with blonde hair flying through the sky's as well {huh.. Cassie is in Metropolis?} he thinks to himself. He flies quickly with an excitement because Conner has been having a crush on Cassie for a long time. When he reaches to her, he taps on her shoulder. "Cassie.. is that you?" he says. "Oh hey Conner, yeah it's me." the blondie replied. "What are you doing here?" Conner says hoping she would say she wanted to see him. "I wanted to talk to you Conner." Conner fills up with excitement, hoping he will have a chance to ask Cassie on a date. "Really? Cool, so what did you want to talk about?" he says while trying to hide his excitement. "Your Tim's best friend right?" Conner suddenly feels that something bad is gonna happen "Yeah, why Cassie?" he says with a softer tone. "Well... Tim asked me on a date, and I wanted some advice from his best friend, like to have a heads up on what not to do" Conner gets depressed, he has told Tim that he has had an enormous crush on Cassie. "Hello? Conner you in there?" he looks up at her. "Yeah, sorry I was thinking, well I'll help you" he says with a slightly sad tone. A smile comes across Cassie's face "Thank you so much Conner, I knew I can count on you, so I wanted to know, what's Tim's dislikes?" he looks at her with a fake smile "No problem Cassie, well Tim doesn't like it when he compliments a girl, and she doesn't take the compliment..." She smiles at him "Thank you Conner, that's all I wanna know, your my best friend ever!" she says "Well glad I can help." they hug each other as they both go their own ways. Conner flies away feeling very depressed, while Cassie flies away with joy and excitement.

{Metropolis City}

"It's time for me to get ready." she says out loud while she walks to her bathroom to put on some make up. "Mhmm should I wear the red lipstick or the purple?... Mhmm the red, since Tim is robin, and his uniform is red" she takes out her red lipstick and applies it to her lips. She then puts on a little bit of mascara, after that she walks out of her bathroom and walks to her closet. "Mhmm what to wear, so many outfits to choose from... oooh I know" she says with a tad bit of excitement. She takes out a pair of black skinny jeans, also she takes out a blue shirt, and finally a pair of high heels that aren't too tall and that aren't too small. She then grabs her purse and walks out of her house. She walks to the Italian restaurant that Tim told her to meet him at. She walks to the restaurant where she finds Tim waiting for her. They greet each other and walk in. "So when are you gonna tell Conner that I like him?" Cassie said, wanting to already spoil her true feeling to Conner before he had to know about the 'date'. "Look just stay to what we planned out." Tim said with a slightly demanding voice. "Fine, but I don't like this." Cassie said firmly, Cassie knew that Conner was heartbroken when he heard that Tim and her were going to have a 'date', she kept thinking about the depression that Conner must of had, which filled Cassie up with ton of guilt. "No.. no... No! I can't do this anymore! I just can't, I'm sorry Tim, I just can't!" She ran off as quickly as she could, but with her high heels on, she tried her best. "Go for him" Tim said softly, as he walked away. Cassie then went into an alley and made sure that nobody was in a watching distance, she flew up onto a building a yelled out "Conner! Conner!

Conner is still on his patrol, he's very depressed, and only thinking about the 'date' that Tim and Cassie had, when suddenly he hears the voice of Cassie calling out for him, still depressed he flies to her, when he flies down to her on the rooftop she's on he greets her. "Hi Cassie, ummm aren't you supposed to be on a date with Tim?" he asks, Conner is slightly feeling a tad bit better when he sees Cassie not on her date. "No, it was never a date Conner, I only said that because Tim told me to" she sighs when she tells Conner that. Conner gets slightly confused on what Cassie has said "Wait, what? It was never a date!?" Conner says with a tone of happiness. "Heres the story, Tim told me how much you liked me, and well... I really liked you too, and well I knew you would tell Tim anything since he's your best friend, and well Tim and I had a plan, we decided to have a 'date' and I would have to ask you some information about Tim, so you would get sad, and then well this would happen..." Conner gets very shocked at all the information that Cassie gives him, he's mostly shocked about the fact that Cassie likes him, and that Tim did all of this, so that he can finally be in a relationship with Cassie, that he has always dreamed of. "Well Cassie I don't really know what to say, this is all shocking to me, I'm just shocked at this" he replies to Cassie. "Well how about I do this, so you can know what to do" she gets closer to him, and kisses him. Conner's eyes widen really huge, after about a second he closes his eyes and kisses Cassie back. "Wow, your an amazing kisser Cassie" he replies to her with a sweet romantic voice. "Well I can definitely say the same thing about you" Conner blushes a little and then finally has the guts to finally say this to her. "Cassie will you go out with me?" Cassie fills up with a ton of joy "Yes Conner, I will go out with you." Conner smiles widely and picks her up and kisses her. After that kiss they both stay there and talks about how they both thought they were attractive, and why they kept it a secret.


End file.
